Summer Solstice
by Lalanthe
Summary: While the Labyrinth had been Sarah's first introduction to fairyland, it certainly hadn't been her last. Now attending the Summer Solstice Ball she is confronted by her past and determined to have the Goblin King for herself regardless the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah gathered her skirts and quickened her pace to keep up with her three companions. Her legs were by no means short and she was far from out of shape, but the fair folk seemed to walk without effort. They practically floated up the steep landscape and by the time she reached the top she had to pause to catch her breath.

Tilly bounced back to where Sarah had stopped and grabbed hold of her hands. Throwing her head back and laughing, she spun them around and around. The pure joy radiating from her had Sarah smiling and laughing along with her dear friend. Soon enough they were too dizzy to continue and collapsed in a breathless heap together on the rich green grass.

"Come away oh human child, with a fairy hand in hand!" Shouted Tilly, pumping a tiny arm in the air, a wide happy smile etched on her beautifully delicate features.

Tilly's mother had been a brownie and as a result she was quite small. Not so small though that she couldn't pass for human without the aid of glamour. Sarah sat up and smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

"That's not funny Tilly." She admonished, but laughed despite herself.

Looking down the hill she caught the first glimpse of their destination. Nestled among the vibrant green rolling Irish hillsides in a small flat valley of sorts, sat a fairy mound. It stood out so starkly from the surrounding landscape it drew the eye, yet seemed so perfectly natural and belonging all the same. That small clump of earth beckoned her come take a closer look, and the feeling sobered her somewhat.

"I will be able to get out again wont I?"

Tilly scoffed and rolled her eyes before standing and dusting off her dark blue dress that floated unnaturally in the warm breeze. She came to stand next to Sarah and linked arms with her. Standing on tiptoes, she gave her a quick affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Please Sarah," She said squeezing her arm in reassurance. "You know the rules better than I do, not to mention all the loopholes, and I grew up in there!"

Tilly threw her right hand wide to encompass the sithen. "Home!" She sighed. "I'm finally going home and it's all because of you my darling girl."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the sincerity on the half-brownie's face. They had been through a lot together, and she trusted her implicitly. Even if she never did see the light of day again, she wasn't so sure she would mind terribly much. She had spent too much time among the fantastic and magical things that lived along the edges of her world, she had traveled far from home to other lands one too many times and as a result, her own world had started losing its flavor.

Whatever the outcome of attending a fairy ball in a fairyland may be, Sarah's sense of adventure and curiosity would never let her stay at home and play it safe. That had never been her style.

"Well then," Sarah laughed, and grabbing hold of Tilly's hand she began to run down the hill where Faelan and Genevieve stood. "What are we waiting for?"

Running down the hill turned into a bit of a tumble and they ended up in a tangle of limbs at the bottom with wide smiles on their faces. Several bright grass stains marred the hem of her flowing eggshell colored dress and noticed a few pearls had gone missing, but she couldn't care less; her plan hadn't been to turn heads tonight. The plan was the same as always, fun.

The four of them made their way across the flat earth stretched ahead to the unmarked, rather large mound. The grass beneath Sarah's feet thick and soft; she never wore shoes if it could be avoided. As they drew near, the sithen, recognizing it's own kind, opened silently in welcome to the small group. As each passed through the entrance they briefly touched the overhead mantle, which glowed softly in return, as if welcoming them home.

Sarah hesitated and absently touched the cold-wrought iron dagger hidden between her breasts. This was her first time ever entering fairy through an actual sithen and she wasn't sure how it would respond to her choice of weaponry. While Tilly had assured her that iron was of the earth, just as the sithen was of the earth and that she would be fine to bring it with her, she couldn't help but worry a bit. Many mortals had been killed for less in the past for her to take such a thing lightly.

"Come on, it's not going to eat you!" Called Faelan. He was the most impatient to get to the Summer Solstice Ball and had talked non-stop about the women he would conquer at tonight's festivities. He was also the son of a banshee and half Pooka; as such she was hardly inclined to trust anything that came out of his mouth.

Ignoring them, she stepped up slowly to the sithen and gave a small bow, all too aware of her mortality. Faelan rolled his eyes melodramatically. Slowly, as if reaching out to a frightened animal, she raised her arm and gently touched the mantle. She waited with baited breath but nothing happened. Faelan, irritated with waiting, turned and began to walk down the corridor, mumbling under his breath about stupid human women.

She was dying to see what lay within, bursting with curiosity and the call of adventure, but she was not stupid, a fact that had gotten her out of a lot of dire situations. Disappointed, she was about to pick up her skirts and head back the way she had a come when a soft glow lit the frame, and in response she beamed. Sarah whispered a quiet thank you as she skipped merrily across the threshold into fairy.

Walking the twisting corridor that was continually going deeper into the earth seemed to be taking forever, but she was so impatient to see the end, it could simply have been her imagination. It was cold and damp, but not unpleasantly so. Keeping close to the edges she ran her hand along the packed earthen wall, ducking under a small flickering torch every ten feet or so. The path ahead seemed to be continually curved, so that even with the light of the torches, one couldn't see very far.

Suddenly her stomach erupted with butterflies as she noticed a different type of light up ahead. A light very much like sunlight. Breaking into a run Sarah rushed past her companions and around the last bend before breaking free of the tunnel and out into the open air. She stopped in her tracks and gasped.

A strong wind whipped her thick waist length dark hair up and away from her body. The clip that had been holding it together broke and flew over the edge of a small cliff overlooking a lush valley. A glittering winding river cut through it, reflecting an orange sun that hung low in the sky over jagged blue and purple mountains. This adventure into fairy was completely different from the last and it was like nothing she had ever seen before. The colors were so vivid it almost hurt her eyes to look upon it.

The world was unspoiled, and while as old as her own, new in every sense of the word. A thrill ran through her to see it. The last time she had been here she had been trapped between living walls and so determined with her challenge she hardly noticed its beauty.

The setting sun painted everything in pinks, oranges, and purples including the cotton candy clouds that hung lazily in the sky. Tearing her eyes from that glorious sunset was almost painful. She scanned the valley nestled between the mountains below and caught sight of a castle built on the peak of the largest hill that dotted the landscape. It was all of her childhood fantasies come to life. The white castle walls seemed to glow and looked almost the same color as the quickly setting sun. A long winding road lead up to the massive steps at its base and she noticed carriages of every shape size and color coming and going before the large open doors.

Tilly stepped up next to her with a soft sigh and brought a hand up to cover her eyes from the fading light. "Beautiful isn't it?" She said quietly, as if to speak too loudly would spoil the mood.

"I knew it would be, but I could never have imagined anything so perfect." Sarah replied just as quietly. "Even the air tastes sweet."

Tilly laughed, the sound floated like tinkling bells and the spell was broken. Turning to Sarah she wiggled her eyebrows. "Wait until you see inside the castle."

Taking hold of her hand, she started to pull Sarah down a path to the left of the cave mouth they had come out.

Sarah thought she must look a fool with her mouth gaping open at every new object they passed, like an animal who has lived in cage its whole life and is seeing the sky for the first time, but couldn't bring herself to care much. She was determined to savor every moment. They walked alongside the river for a ways and skirted the edges of an ancient forest. As they came back out from under the canopy and into an open field of daisies, she stooped and plucked a handful, braiding them into a chain as they walked.

Braided daisy chains were more for the protection of small children. It deterred those magical creatures that might fancy themselves in the mood to whisk away a child. Having been called childish numerous times she figured she fit the term loosely enough. When it came to dealing with their kind, it wasn't so much what you literally were that mattered but what you embodied. Besides, a little extra protection never hurt. Just as she finished braiding the last daisy and slipped it round her neck, she looked up to find herself at the foot of the massive staircase she had spied from her spot on the cliff.

The staircase and castle seemed to be made up of some kind of polished stone that glittered a bit like granite, but was semi transparent and clear, like smoky quartz. Under her bare feet it felt as though she were walking on glass, smooth, cool, and flawless. Ascending the stairs and making their way into the outer courtyard, the crowd around them thickened, as all manner of fairy tail creatures, some absurdly beautiful, other nightmarish and frightening made their way through the castle doors.

Sarah quickly lost sight of Faelan and Genevieve among the throng but Tilly came up and grabbed hold of her hand. They went through the inner courtyard, down another long hallway gleaming with gold and living vines wrapping around each pillar and up into the highest reaches of the vaulted ceilings. Softly glowing orbs, floating of their accord lit the way to the ballroom. Entering the massive space threw her mind for a loop.

The area was impossibly large, possibly bigger than the actual castle itself. A floor made from the same polished stone as the rest of the castle stretched out in a wide circle from the center. A few partygoers danced to music from a source unseen. Others milled around the edges where grass, trees and flowers grew in wild disarray. Above it all stretched a wide domed glass ceiling where the first stars of the evening were making their appearance.

Nearly stumbling down one of the twin set of stairs on either end of the ballroom, Tilly tightened her grip on Sarah's arm to keep her from falling. Sarah gave her a smile as thanks. As soon as they reached the bottom she hastily pulled Sarah aside into a small alcove made from an oak tree growing next to the wall. It's highest branches reached up and kissed the top banister where it just began to slope.

"Sarah," Tilly snapped. "You have to stop gawking at everything or you'll end up drawing attention to yourself. Unwanted attention." She stressed.

Her small brown face was pinched with concern and Sarah couldn't help but love her all the more for it. Not many humans could claim to be on the receiving end of such true affection for ones well being from a fairy. Bringing her hand up she touched her cheek in an affectionate manner.

"Of course Tilly." She grinned. "It's just all so beautiful and different." When her stern look didn't let up, Sarah put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll behave." She promised.

Tilly nodded in approval, then noticing the daisy chain around her neck reached out and looped a finger around the bottom of it.

"May I leave a mark upon your daisy chain?"

At Sarah's silent nod of approval, Tilly raised the chain over her head and cupped it between her hands. There was a gentle white glow peaking from between her fingers for the briefest of moments. She handed the now enchanted necklace back to Sarah, which she quickly replaced around her neck.

It was impolite to say thank you. In fact it was considered highly offensive. So instead Sarah pulled her friend into a tender hug and told her that she would never have allowed anyone but Tilly to do such a thing for her. Tilly blushed and pushed her away smiling.

"Come on Sarah darling, let's dance!"

Over the next hour they danced and twirled together under the brightly shining stars. The music was enchanting and strange, beautiful and frightening things danced beside them. As the crowd grew thicker, Tilly begged to take a break and find refreshment. Together they made their way towards one of the many tables scattered throughout the room, heavy with a variety of exotic food and drink.

She didn't miss the many admiring and curious looks thrown at her as they crossed the floor, gracefully weaving between dancing fanciful creatures. It made her feel beautiful, accepted, and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at home. This was where she belonged. The thought that the night would end and she would have to return home floated briefly in the front of her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. Nothing would spoil this evening.

Snatching a glass of pink sparkling liquid off a passing tray held by what looked like an ostrich with human legs and arms, Sarah turned and offered it to Tilly.

"Oh thanks love." She accepted the glass, grabbed a few handfuls of fruit and led the way to an unoccupied corner where there stood a large eucalyptus tree. It was greener, fuller than it should have been and the top branches swept the domed ceiling. To the side there was a partially hidden wooden bench, noticeable only once you were nearly upon it. They sat down and As Sarah looked at her friend who was practically radiating light, the thought of how she had almost lost her crossed her mind.

Her next thought was that she must have some psychic abilities for she turned to her and said, "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here. I can't express what that means to me. "

"Don't. If the roles had been reversed..." She let the sentence hang.

"That's just it Sarah love, I wouldn't have. I'm more of a coward than I would care to admit, but there it is all the same." Tilley looked down at her feet, face full of sadness.

Sarah supposed she should have been hurt, but had been in the company of magical creatures too long. She had always hated that part of her own race. Lying to make people feel better. Fae may bend and stretch reality so far it was barely this side of not lying, but the kernel of truth was there if you knew how to listen properly. Humans just didn't think along the same lines.

"It doesn't matter either way." She said kindly. "Even if I had known you wouldn't, I still would have. It's how I roll."

Using human slang served its purpose and she scrunched up her nose at the unfamiliar terminology. Seizing the distraction she decided to move onto more pleasant conversation. That night wasn't one either wanted to dwell on.

"So this is a nice little tucked away spot." Sarah remarked, her eyes hungrily taking in the general splendor. "You can see practically everything from here.

Tilly looked up and around and smiled softly, nostalgically. "Yes we used to sneak into these celebrations as children, this was my favorite hiding spot. You're not completely invisible, but your out-of-the-way enough that everyone just ignores you."

Just then a loud chorus of blaring trumpets rent the air. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin while Tilly leaned forward in anticipation. The gathered crowd let loose loud cheers, whistles and applause.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked getting caught up in the excitement.

"The nobles have arrived. They come from that entrance there." Tilly pointed at the staircase opposite the one they had come down. As she looked, the giant opulent golden doors swung open silently to another blast from the trumpets and a renewed cheer from the crowd.

"The nobles will take the floor for the first official dance of the evening, which signifies the beginning of the festivities."

"I thought the party was in full swing." Said Sarah awed. "These things must get pretty crazy."

Pointing to herself, "Fairies Sarah, remember?" She said looking more mischievous than usual.

Laughing, she turned her head back to the staircase just in time to see the first of the monarchs appear through the door. A large imposing man appeared, practically radiating power with a tall poised woman on his arm. Both were luminous as the glowing moon, their skin shining in an opalescent way and beautiful beyond belief. They paused for a moment, smiling and waving in a controlled demur manner; like regular human royalty, Sarah thought deprecatingly.

"That is King Oberon and Queen Titania. They rule the Seelie court and shine brightest of them all." Tilly whispered in her ear."

"I think I may have heard of them." Sarah said cheekily, but like the rest of the crowd, she couldn't take her eyes off the powerful, otherworldly pair.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs a new couple appeared at the top. Many more hisses, screeches, and guttural sounds were mixed in with the applause this time.

"King Mellseolr and Queen Maeve. They rule the Unseelie Court. I've never been there myself, but I have heard terrible tales." She worried her bottom lip, looking as if she wanted to say more. "They are always on their best behavior at mixed functions. After the last war no one is as hasty to offend they way they used to." It was said a bit too fast to sound completely innocent. Sarah caught the warning. The point had been made but she didn't want to imply that Sarah wouldn't already be on her guard around any unseelie she came across. Tilly knew her better than that.

As before, when they joined the other two monarchs on the dais, another figure emerged through the doors, and suddenly the world melted away, her vision narrowed until saw only him.

He was resplendent in grey and cream and was almost exactly as she remembered. Haughty composure, hard lines and sharp angles clashed with a sort of wild softness to his features. His gait was careless and fluid as he practically sauntered down the steps, more graceful even than the other royals before him. Cruel lips were turned down in a glower of supreme disapproval at the gathered throng, and his mismatched eyes seemed to hold only boredom. Suddenly her heart was beating a mile a minute and she licked suddenly parched lips.

How many times had she longed to see that particular face? Fantasized a different look altogether in those eyes. Played out a thousand scenarios where their paths might cross one day.

Jareth.

She had not even thought that he might be here, though seeing him now she wondered how she hadn't expected it. Of Course he would be here, it was the time of year all the courts met together in celebration.

It was then that Sarah realized Tilly was speaking, and found it more difficult than it should have been to tune into her words.

"What was that?" She asked without taking her eyes off his lazy procession.

"I said that's the Goblin King. He rules the Labyrinth where the wild magic abounds."

"You didn't say his name."

Tilly's brow furrowed and she seemed confused by Sarah's statement.

"You told me the names of the other kings and queens but not his. Why?" It was besides the point that she already knew his name; she was curious why she had left it out.

"Oh Sarah, we do not say his name, not even the other nobles would dare speak it. The Kings and Queens will of course, because it would be unforgivably rude not to. I however am not royalty, just a demi-fae, and one who is rather fond of all my appendages."

At Sarah's raised eyebrow she continued. "He was, a long time ago, once worshiped as the god of chaos by your people. Wherever he is, trouble is sure to follow, in your land or mine."

As if to punctuate her words, a very loud crash was heard from somewhere on the other end of the hall, followed by what she assumed was a stream of profanities in a language she didn't know, but understood their meaning nonetheless. The sound was deafening and she realized that there had been no applause for him, only excited chittering and hissing from the shadows. When she looked back to him, he had joined the other royal members and now wore a self satisfied smile, sharp teeth gleaming on his, slightly less-bored-looking, aristocratic face.

Sarah no longer felt the need to be on guard against anyone other than him, and a slow smile spread across her face at the sudden rush of freedom coursing through her veins. Tonight was going to be much more fun than she had anticipated.

From that moment on Sarah found it hard to look away but she didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet. So she forced herself to watch the continued procession of the higher-ranking noble fairies, but kept him in sight at the corner of her eye. Eventually a pale blue woman with skin the color of cornflowers came to stand beside him. Neck like a swan, her fire orange hair was twisted elaborately and piled high to draw attention to the elegance of that neck and beautiful posture. Sarah thought they made an awful looking pair but once they started dancing she couldn't deny their grace together. They moved in sync and so sinuously mirrored each other's movements that they were very obviously the best dancers on the floor.

His flowing tunic looked to made out of gossamer and dew drops that caught the light, sparkling as he twirled his partner around the floor. A high collared dove grey waistcoat hugged his torso and she noticed a few small spikes made from the same material jutting from one shoulder. She found herself unaccountably pleased to see he hadn't lost his sense of style, or those sinfully tight breeches since their last encounter. If anything he looked wilder then she remembered. Two pristine white feathers had been braided into the longest pieces of his hair and they fluttered attractively as he danced. Like wise, the woman's sweeping red dress, consisting of thousands of small red flower petals swayed in time with those feathers. It was intriguingly mesmerizing.

Unfortunately the looks on the their faces somewhat ruined the beauty of it. Jareth looked as if he would rather be eating a live chicken while his partner looked as if something might jump out from behind a bush and scare her at any moment. She was continually looking over her shoulder and her nervous golden eyes never stopped darting around the room. Sarah supposed it was probably not uncalled for knowing the subjects he ruled over. Just because she hadn't seen any goblins yet, most certainly didn't mean they weren't around.

The song ended to loud applause. Glasses could be heard clinking and every sort of noise one could make was being made loudly. Reaching beneath the hem of her dress, Sarah pulled a silver flask from it's hiding place on her hip, brought it to her lips and took a deep pull, enjoying the burn that snaked down to settle pleasantly in her chest. Tilly scrunched her nose up in distaste when she offered.

"I don't know what you humans find so attractive about that disgusting liquid. I tried it once, never again." She brought her own pink bubbling drink to her lips and took a delicate sip. Eyelids fluttered closed over her large black almond eyes and she sighed loudly. Sarah thought she was laying it on a bit thick and said as much.

Tilly just laughed and looked at her with sympathy. "If you could taste it Sarah you would understand, and it's been so long since I have had my own kind's food pass my lips. I simply can't help myself. I wish I could share it with you."

Sarah did understand, but didn't say so. She had tasted fairy food before, a peach to be exact. Upon returning home she found herself constantly craving the delectable fruit and in the beginning allowed self-indulgence. Each time she bit into the ripe fuzzy skin, mouth watering in anticipation, she ended up disappointed and unsatisfied. In comparison to that single bite she had in the labyrinth, the store bought fruit tasted like dried out cardboard. In the end she had to give them up entirely. She was like a smoker who had quit cigarettes, she was able to refrain but the cravings never left you completely; the desire was always there in the back of her mind.

Lost in thought, Sarah didn't notice the tall man approaching until a shadow fell over her. She looked up in surprise to see one of the noble fae men smiling down at her. His skin was like moonlit alabaster and hair the color of moss was partially plaited, the rest flowing freely to his waist. He was shining, skin glowing as if he had swallowed a candle that lit him from within. She heard Tilly gasp quietly beside her; his presence had caught her off guard as well. Throwing on her most dazzling smile, she raised her eyebrows curiously and met his eyes steadily. He looked completely intrigued and did not attempt to hide his obvious desire for her. Unlike humans, fairies were very open about things like that.

When he spoke his voice was deep and honeyed with a soft Celtic accent. "Might I persuade you to take a turn about the dance floor with me?"

Sarah could feel his glamour rolling over her skin, trying to persuade her through magic to take his proffered hand. Tilly harrumphed under her breath but said nothing. She knew Sarah had enough protection hidden on her body that she would be safe from all but the strongest of magic.

"I would be delighted to." Sarah ignored the sound of shock from her right and placed her hand in his, which she noticed had a tattoo of sorts running from his middle finger up his forearm to disappear under the green satin vest he wore. It was a vine with leaves and flowers in all stages of growth, from buds to opened blooms. As she candidly admired the design it began to move and twist, buds opening slightly.

She brought her eyes back up to meet his, looking at him from under her lashes in a way she knew looked seductive and said with a flirtatious smile, "In exchange for a name Good Sir."

His look of intrigue and desire increased ten fold and pulling gently on her arm, brought her up to stand close to his chest. "Logan, of the Meadow, My Lady. Might I know yours?" She felt his magic pushing a bit harder at her, but it slid off just as easily. She loved being underestimated.

"Not just yet I think." She replied.

At her statement he smiled widely, possibly impressed if the look on his face was anything to go by. A new song was just starting and as he began to lead her out onto the dance floor, Sarah looked back over her shoulder to see Tilly standing and looking mildly panicked. Catching her eye she gave her a slow wink and devious smile, which left her poor friend looking less panicked but utterly confused. Logan pulled her close into his arms and she allowed it, effectively blocking her view of Tilly and Sarah laughed. She loved her dearly for wanting to protect her so ardently, but she didn't want it at the moment. She had bigger fish to fry.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was pleasantly surprised at how much she was enjoying Logan's company. He was a fine dancer and the pair drew quite a few curious looks. It would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying the attention. The conversation stayed on general topics and she found herself laughing more often than she expected. After the first dance he requested a second, and in true fairy form she consented but only if he could guess her name. With that she turned on her heel and had left him standing in the middle of the dance floor.

The actual reason she had left was to put Tilly's nervousness to rest. While dancing she had noticed her friend pacing along the sidelines looking rather anxious. How could one concentrate on having a good time when their fun was upsetting a dear friend? Simply, one couldn't. So with that thought in mind she had allowed Logan to kiss her hand before leaving him staring after her like a riddle that needed solving.

She hadn't even made it twenty feet before being bombarded by the half-brownie.

"What in the world were you thinking to accept a dance with him Sarah?" She asked, making Sarah wince at the shrill note in her voice. "You know better than that. I know you know better than that."

"Calm down Tilly, really it's okay."

"No Sarah, do you have any idea who that is?" At Sarah's casual shrug she continued exasperated."That is the oldest son of King Oberon and Queen Titania!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! And you accepted a dance from him. Shit. Give me that flask."

Handing over the flask she fought not to laugh at the sight. Taking a deep swallow, Tilly then proceeded to cough and splutter, a few profanities escaping her usually lady like mouth. She passed the flask back gasping.

"Oh that's disgusting." Once she had recovered enough to notice Sarah laughing at her reaction, she seemed to grow angry all over again. "Sarah, this isn't funny. How am I supposed to get you back out of here if you insist on breaking the rules? I can only protect you so much."

Sarah tried her best to look properly abashed, but apparently wasn't doing well because the reprimand continued.

"Not to mention you were openly flirting with him. I have seen you dance with many men Sarah love, and you only put that act on when your'e interested. Are you interested? Fuck Sarah, of all the fae! He is the seelie prince, PRINCE Sarah!"

To Sarah's chagrin, Tilly was right. She didn't know exactly what that meant. Sure she had been around fairy tale creatures her entire adult life and most of her adolescence, but that had been on her turf so to speak. She knew the rules, the loopholes, how to avoid putting herself in a precarious position and how to protect herself. Admittedly, in her haste to get the Goblin King's attention she had just broken most of them. Tilly's nervousness was starting to make her doubt her own scheming.

"To go against him would mean treason for me and possibly banishment. If he decided to keep you…" She let the sentence trail off so that Sarah could adequately come tof her own horrible conclusions. Sarah bit her lip and Tilly sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I could do nothing for you. Even if I possessed as much bravery as you, I couldn't help you. I'm not so powerful." By the time she had finished her tirade, Tilly was flushed, breathing heavy, and looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but it was the sadness in her eyes that made Sarah pause.

Guilt and tenderness welled up in her heart. Wrapping an arm around her trembling, sweet, lovely friend, she led them towards one of the refreshment tables. Tilly needed a stiff drink and one that she could stomach. Along the way she thought hard about her friend's caution. It was absolutely ludicrous to think that the Goblin King would protect her, that he would even care enough to notice an insignificant little mortal like herself. Perhaps she should call it a night and get out while she still could.

Then her mind wandered back to that last confrontation. Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave. She remembered the look in his eyes as he held out that crystal sphere. High on power, the taste of victory so sweet and close, she chose to not only win, but crush him in the process. There was no reason to believe that he still felt the same, that he didn't hate her or even that he wouldn't do something terrible in retribution, but it was the greatest regret of her life. One she intended to fix, because what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her. Resolve restored, she turned to Tilly as they made it the refreshment area.

"I didn't realize he was a prince, and I certainly wouldn't have danced with him had I known this would be your reaction." She picked up a crystal goblet and filled it from the elaborate three tiered fountain pouring a red liquid she hoped had a high alcohol content. Handing it to her, Sarah waited until she had taken a drink, and watched as the trembling in her hands subsided.

"Look, it isn't your job to protect me, and I would never ask that of you." She held up a hand when Tilly looked about to protest. "I have somehow managed to make it thus far on my own. Well, with some help now and then." She amended. "I have a feeling even more strange things will happen before the night is out and you are going to have to let it go."

"Sarah, I can't just..."

"Yes you can." She interrupted. "I am a grown woman, able to make my own decisions and you know I don't make them lightly."

Taking Tilly's face between both hands she looked deep into her black pupil-less eyes. "You might not understand, but you will." Then smiling gently, "I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me."

The words echoed those said on a different night, one filled with fear and danger where Tilly hadn't any choice but to trust her, and in the end they had beat the odds. It had the desired effect and Tilly sighed, defeated.

"All right Sarah. I'll leave you be, but I can't promise I won't worry."

Sarah mock punched her chin. "Come on kid, this is supposed to be a party."

"Who exactly are you calling kid, kid? I'm 90 years older than you!" Sticking her tongue out she blew a raspberry.

Sarah laughed. "It's not about age Tilly, its about maturity, and you've just proved my point." They both laughed, grateful to return to the lighthearted banter that was easily found between them. Then they heard a different sort of laughter, cackling really, and looked over to find a small goblin spiking the punch. Tilly rolled her eyes with a mumbled "Figures."

Sarah on the other hand smiled dangerously. "And just what do you think you're doing, hmm?"

The goblin glanced at her briefly over his shoulder and returned his attention to the task at hand. "Mind your own business lady." He grumbled.

Suddenly he went very still and in an exaggerated, slow motion cartoon worthy way, turned his beady eyes back to her face, where they widened in comical fashion. He continued to stare at her in a dumbstruck manner, his bottle of forgotten glowing green liquid still pouring until she raised a questioning brow.

"Uh, p-pardon me lady." He stuttered before scampering off the table and quickly getting lost in the crowd.

"Sarah, what was that?"

"What was what?" She asked innocently in an entirely unconvincing way.

"I've never seen a goblin react that way to anyone." Suspicion bloomed on her face and Sarah tried waved it away. "Oh no you don't Missy, what the hell is..."

Tilly's voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she caught sight of something behind Sarah. Before she could turn to see what it was, she felt a warm presence behind her and soft mouth at her ear. Throwing caution to the wind, she smiled coyly at her friend. To let her know she was enjoying herself as well as giving her permission to beat a hasty retreat. Tilly gave her one last hard look to say she would still be watching her, curtsied to the man behind her, and turned to leave them alone.

She felt the lip at her ear curve into a smile as an arm snaked lightly around her waist. "Sarah." Said that deep honeyed voice.

"Well that was quick. Prince Logan was it?" She turned in his arms but didn't bother to remove his hand, now resting precariously low on her back.

"It seems we have both learned each others name." He said smiling handsomely down at her.

"It seems I owe you a dance." She countered, giving him the best come hither look in her arsenal. It worked, for his eyes dipped down to her lips and he pressed his own together.

"Indeed you do My Lady, shall we settle the debt now?"

"Of course your highness." she answered with a shallow curtsy.

With that he swept her back onto the dance floor. He was easy to keep rhythm with and light on his feet. There was probably some kind of mandatory dance training royalty had to go through. Thankfully, her stepmother had been old fashioned and pushed Sarah into taking ballroom dancing in high school.

While her father had been a successful self-made-man, Karen had been from old money and insisted on Sarah having the proper training to ensure she wouldn't embarrass the family at obligatory social functions. Etiquette classes, speech lessons, and French tutors had been the bane of her existence in high school, grumbling about when on earth she would ever need such information with her free spirit and wandering heart. If she ever saw Karen again, she decided she would kiss her soundly and thank her for the foresight.

The Prince pushed her out and away from him where she spun around gracefully before being pulled back into his embrace. He bent over so that he could dip his head to whisper in her ear. "Logan will do for now."

"For now?" She asked, leaning back to see his face.

If Michelangelo's David had been living flesh instead of stone, he could pass for this man's brother. Logan was undoubtedly one of the most handsome men she had ever danced with, and Sarah didn't have to act very hard at being attracted to him. But where his perfect face was strong, rounded and chiseled, she found herself longing for fiercely sharp and structured.

"Indeed." He let his hand drop lower to cup her backside and pressed her close to whisper in her ear again. "Later, when you are in my bed and sated, you may call me whatever you wish."

Playfully feigning mock outrage, she slapped his chest, but did not step out of his embrace nor remove his hand. "Someone is awfully sure of themselves."

He reached up to tenderly tuck a stray hair behind her ears. "Am I wrong?"

Her response died on her lips as she felt every hair on the back of her neck stand to attention. She didn't need to turn and search the crowd, she could feel the weight of Jareth's gaze on her. It was a singular sensation that she hadn't forgotten. In response her heart sped up and a rush of adrenaline pushed it's way through her veins. Goosebumps prickled along her arms and thighs.

Prince Logan mistook her silence and rosy cheeks as affirmation and smiled widely in triumph. He spun her around once more before pulling her roughly up against his chest. Heated breath came rushing from her lungs at the impact, but he was not the cause. Over his shoulder she had caught a glimpse of the Goblin King, face revealing nothing and heading their way. They turned again to the music and she lost sight of him.

Looking back up, she was surprised to see Logan's face so close to her own, their noses practically touching. His eyes dipped to her lips again and he tilted his head. He was going to kiss her, how perfectly timed. There was nothing quite like jealousy to remind one of how desirable you were. And there was nothing quite like desire to spur a man to action.

Closing her eyes she tipped her head back to give him better access. Logan ran a caressing hand through her hair, cupping the back of her neck with the other and her stomach trembled in anticipation, but not for his kiss. The softest of touches, so light she might have imagined it, met her lips before it was gone. After a moment of nothing, she opened her eyes to find his attention had been diverted to the Goblin King, standing very close with a hand gripping the Prince's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Sarah gasped, not in shock but delight, though she doubted anyone would know the difference. Even though she had been prepared for his arrival, she hadn't expected to be quite so affected by his voice. It was just as she remembered. Silky, cultured and with an edge of warning as iit rolled over her skin like a caress and left a pool of desire twisting in her lower abdomen. Though he had posed a question his tone left no doubt that he was not actually asking. Slowly, he added pressure to Logan's shoulder, moved him aside and seamlessly took his place.

The look on Logan's face was priceless. Mostly stunned disbelief, as if he had gone into shock and couldn't comprehend what just happened. Like a boy who didn't get what he wanted Christmas morning. As the Goblin King whisked her away and out of reach, she watched the shock disappear to be replaced with anger and offense. Prince Logan stalked off the dance floor, presumably to lick his wounds, but the look he shot her before turning away held a promise to return.

Jareth swept her into a waltz at the same moment the music changed to accommodate such a dance, and she wondered absently if he had anything to do with it. Dancing with him seemed the most naturally wonderful thing. Extending his arm he twirled her smoothly, a crooked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Her body was alive, every cell thrumming; she threw her head back and laughed merrily.

"Enjoying ourselves then?" He asked in that same sensual voice that had haunted her dreams for years.

"Oh you have no idea." She said a bit breathless. "This is the most fun I've had in ages."

It was suddenly much quieter and she realized belatedly that while she and the prince had been dancing the floor had been quite crowded, but now she looked around to see a wide berth was given and the other party goers were openly staring.

"Seems we're causing quite a stir." She said casually, pressing closer and not caring in the least.

"Let them stare. What use have I of opinions from the likes of them?" It was said just as casually, but his face held a sneer and his eyes were cold.

They danced in silence for a moment, adjusting to one another's company after so long. Jareth began absently stroking her right thumb where their hands were clasped. He frowned at something over her head but when she turned to look he placed a gentle finger under her chin and guided her eyes back to his. She gave him a cheeky, challenging look.

"My how we've changed." He said at last taking in her face, then pointedly lower towards the ample amount of cleavage her dress afforded. His eyes were hungry as he brought a grey, suede clad finger to her neckline and traced the lace along the length of her chest. He didn't look disappointed and her breathing sped up under his touch.

"Well I've certainly changed," in retaliation she raised her own hand to caress one of the feathers in his hair. "but I have a feeling you're very much the same."

Bringing her hand back to its rightful place on his shoulder, she made sure to trail her fingers slowly down the side of his neck first. She watched in fascination as he responded to her touch, eyes dilating so that they were nearly completely black. Using the hand at the small of her back he pressed her close, pushed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"You're playing a dangerous game precious Sarah." He whispered into her hair. Pulling back he looked her in the eye. "Surely you realize I won't let you go a second time. I'm not feeling especially generous at the moment."

"So confident you can keep me?" She challenged.

He scoffed and his hand shot out lightning fast to take hold of her daisy chain. Giving it a quick tug, he snapped it in half and casually tossed it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Her hand flew to her neck and when she attempted to peer over his shoulder he twisted her in a wide arc and danced her away to another corner of the floor. "That was rude." She huffed.

His answering smile was devilish. "Oh dear, poor little Sarah. Your daisy chain has gone missing. What a shame, it was imbued with such sweet, innocent magic that can't save you."

She raised her chin defiantly.

"Your Rowan wood," He said roguishly. "dried and braided so carefully." He winked at her and she felt her anklet snap and fall away.

They spun again, away from her discarded bit of protection and he dipped her backwards, so low that her bodice stretched and the hilt of her dagger showed. "Even that bit of deadly iron, nestled between those enchanting breasts of yours could never hope to keep me at bay." His smile was cold and calculating as he bent his head low, placing a teasing kiss upon the mound of her left breast close to her weapon. "You're doomed my precious girl, for I shall have you indeed."

As he righted her, she couldn't hide her trembling, but the cause of her shaking was far from fear. Desire and need washed over her like waterfall, soaking her through with gnawing lust. Never one to be outdone though, she pushed her desire away like a physical thing and replied, "Well then, perhaps I should have asked the blacksmith to fashion me an iron chastity belt instead."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed heartily. A few of the couples on the floor stopped mid-dance to stare in shocked disbelief. He ignored their responses completely.

"Sweet Sarah," Jareth said still chuckling. "If I didn't know any better, I might be inclined to believe you one of us."

His mood shifted again, becoming softer, sweeter, and Sarah felt her head spinning at his mercurial tendencies. "A wood nymph perhaps, ready to play a trick for your own amusement, with your bare feet and grass stained skirt. You would fit in so well among my goblins" Holding her out at arms length, he looked her up and down. "Or better still, a White Lady. Unearthly and intangible, leading the recently departed to their next destination."

She wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment, but was saved from having to respond as the music swelled beautifully and ended. They stood silently on the dance floor measuring each other.

Sarah smiled brilliantly at him before reaching out to grab hold of his hand. "Come meet my friend Tilly." She said wickedly. Without waiting for a response she turned and began dragging him along behind her.

For the first time in forever, the Goblin King was taken by surprise, as he followed helplessly in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Tilly had been watching from near the refreshment table. Sarah knew this because as she began heading her way, practically dragging the Goblin King behind her, Tilly looked like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. The half-brownie looked to her left and then right, obviously wanting to run but frightened past the point of making a coherent decision as small as which to direction to go. Sarah just smiled widely at her, beaming with pride at her catch.

Getting to her friend was made easy as every creature they came across parted like the Red Sea for Moses before them. Silence seemed to pursue as they passed, curious bystanders turning to follow them with their eyes. The click of Jareth's low-heeled boots could be heard clearly as reached the table where her wide-eyed friend stood waiting.

Sarah rushed forward into the arms of Tilly and embraced her warmly with one arm, as Jareth had yet to let go of her other hand. As they hugged Jareth glared at the small quiet crowd that now surrounded them and hissed softly. That was all anyone needed to spur them to motion. The throng suddenly was interested in anything happening the opposite direction of the Goblin King. One subject, an elegant but rather short man, with a beard sweeping the floor clasped his hands behind his back and whistled towards the ceiling as he walked away.

The only thing that kept Sarah from outright laughing was the outright fear shining from Tilly's large black eyes. She felt a momentary pang of sympathy for her dear friend, but all in all Tilly could do with more adventure. While her mother had been content to serve and bring happiness into the home, her father had been a winged warrior in the king's guard. Tilly pretended to be content in a life of servitude but she recognized a kindred spirit. Tilly's heart longed for adventure, but she had been raised to follow a particular set of guidelines on how to act and behave in manner proper for a female demi-fey.

Tugging Jareth forward and to her side, she slipped her arm through his and leaned her head lovingly on his shoulder. "Tilly, allow me to introduce you to His Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, where the wild magic abounds."

Jareth gave her a crooked smile as he glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. His title was a mouthful, and he seemed equally impressed that she both knew it and the proper way to introduce him. He turned his attention back to Tilly who looked on the verge of fainting. Sarah stuck her tongue out and made a face, which seemed to help Tilly pull herself together. She curtsied low to the ground and when she stood back up she kept her head down, choosing her words carefully.

"Your Goblin Majesty, I am honored. " She intoned, still trembling slightly.

Jareth looked a bit like he was going to laugh, but refrained. "Oh do call me Jareth." He smiled wickedly. "Any friend of Darling Sarah's is a friend indeed."

Tilly refused to look at Jareth but was looking at Sarah rather oddly, as if she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. "You honor me Your Highness." She said, and curtsied again.

She avoided using his name, for as Sarah recalled, she was fond of her appendages, but did switch to a slightly less formal title for the King.

Jareth sighed. "Indeed." He sounded slightly disappointed that she didn't take the bait. He turned toward Sarah, placing himself between the two women, his back to Tilly a clear dismissal. Sarah looked at Tilly over Jareth's shoulder and watched her visibly sag, relieved to out from under his intense stare. Catching her eye they carried out a silent conversation that only the closest of friends can boast.

 _What the fuck Sarah?_

 _Hot right?_

 _What the fuck Sarah?_

 _Don't wait up!_

When Tilly threw her hands up and turned to go, mumbling what the fuck under her breath, Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"I have never heard her cuss so much in our entire acquaintance combined as she has tonight. I'm pretty sure I've corrupted her. " Jareth was watching her with amusement and smiling down at her in a way many men had before, but his attention did strange things to her that no other man, or creature for that matter could claim. He stepped into her personal space and his presence was overwhelming. She had forgotten how amazing he smelled and Sarah lost her breath for a moment, thinking she could drown in that mismatched gaze. His eyes roamed her features lazily, taking all of her in before lingering on her lips. Good god he was yummy.

Raising her hand she boldly took hold of the pristine feather braided into his hair and ran a finger down the length, marveling at its softness. Jareth's eyes closed for the briefest of moments and he preened, as if he could feel the caress; perhaps he could. Tugging gently, she pulled it free. She looked at Jareth beneath her lashes and ran the feather across her lips slowly, methodically. His own parted in response and her heart jumped into her throat as he leaned in close enough to kiss her, stopping just shy of her mouth. His breath ghosted over her face and smelled unbelievably of honey and peaches, causing that long subdued addiction to flare to life. It took all she had to not simply push up on her toes and kiss him. He gave her a knowing smile before moving his attention down to her chest and once again running a gloved finger along the laced collar of her dress.

"It appears you are missing a pearl." He noted carelessly.

Long fingers trailed lightly over her exposed cleavage and she reflexively arched into his touch. He brought his eyes up to hers and without warning pushed his hips forward, causing her to lose balance and bump against something solid at her back. Glancing briefly behind, she found herself pressed against the trunk of knarred walnut tree she was positive hadn't been there a moment before. Plucking the feather from her grip, his hand came up along the side of her neck, moving the heavy curtain of her hair aside with exception of a few strands. As he leaned in impossibly close, the lowest branches of the tree mirrored his movements and came up to form a kind of privacy screen around them.

"Do you want this?" He asked holding the feather up and gently running it along her lips just as she had done. God he was so close, she couldn't think with him so close.

More branches filled in the gaps, cutting off her view of the ballroom completely, muffling the sounds of the festivities and making it quite dark. Just as she had the thought fireflies appeared, floating around languidly. Their blinking glow cast him in a highly romantic light, softening the harsh angles of his face. Almost of its own accord, her head nodded in agreement.

Without breaking eye contact, Jareth brought the feather up to the lose bit of hair he left draped over her shoulder. He whispered something under his breath and her hair lifted up to meet the feather where it clung and wove around the quill desperately. It glowed brilliantly for a moment before returning to its spotless white. She touched the feather and found oddly that not only could she feel its softness under her fingers, but also she could feel her fingers through the plume. The implications of such a thing made her shiver and slightly wary.

"What's that going to cost me?" She was almost embarrassed by the breathiness in her voice and self-conscious that she had lost control and given him the upper hand. But being so close to him, the matching feather in his own hair brushing delicately along her collarbone was having devastating effects on her mental capacity for thought.

"Where has your sense of adventure gone precious Sarah?

She laughed softly. Oh he was good, too good, because like putty in his hands she responded accordingly. "True, what fun would it be to know everything in advance?"

"Shall I fix your dress… as well?" He purred into her ear and the sound reverberated through her chest where he was pressed lightly against her. His teeth grazed her earlobe at the same time his finger circled the embroidery where a pearl should be, a spot dangerously close to other sensitive areas. Exhaling sharply at the sensation she half moaned a distracted yes. There was a hunger in his dilated eyes that was threatening to consume her, and a dangerous smile on his suddenly sharper looking face.

Sarah knew that look, it was the look he had given her just before setting the cleaners after her and Hoggle in the labyrinth, and seeing it was like a splash of cold water down her back. What had she just agreed to? She couldn't be sure and her self-preservation kicked into overdrive.

"If you give me a wish, with no expiration date, to be used solely as I see fit and when I choose." The words came rushing out of her mouth before he could act upon her consent. He had something up his sleeve and while a wish might not get her out of whatever he was planning completely, it could be just enough to take the edge off.

Jareth pulled back and regarded her a moment looking both rather proud and exasperated. "My how gracious of you. " He drawled sarcastically. "Allowing me to bestow a gift, repair your dress and grant you a wish." He smirked. "How very noble."

" Well then…" She looked pointedly at her dress then back to his face, trying to hide her blunder behind arrogance.

"Still selfish then." He huffed, looking down his nose at her and playing the arrogance card much better than she ever could.

"When it serves my purpose."

"Still cruel." It was said in a way that sounded very much like approval.

"When necessary." She replied without hesitation.

A long moment stretched silently between them as he regarded her under hooded eyes. "In exchange for your pearls." He said at last.

Jareth didn't play fair, she hadn't expected him to but she also hadn't been prepared for his effect on her ability to think straight. She didn't really have a choice but to accept and he knew it. It wasn't so much the fixing of her dress that worried her, but the tacked on "as well" when he offered. It was open for too much interpretation. It was the way he was looking at her right now that had her on guard, like something entirely too delicious for its own sake.

"Fine." Sarah said at last. "Agreed." Best not to think upon his motives too deeply.

Without further ado, Jareth swept his gloved hand just below the neckline of her dress, making sure to skim nimble fingers across the end of each cloth covered nipple along the way. Delicious heat bloomed low in her belly, nipples puckering under his touch. The remaining three pearls dropped neatly into his waiting palm. The broken thread hanging from her dress began to lift and weave around before tucking itself back into the cream-colored embroidered flowers, now missing their pearl centers.

They stood out starkly against the dove grey of his gloves. Holding his hand before her eyes, he wiggled his fingers and the pearls leapt and twirled between them. She watched entranced as they danced in time with the pounding of her heart, pumping what now felt like molten fire through her veins. It was an unaccountably beautiful bit of magic. When the pearls vanished she looked back to his face and the need she found there was staggering.

"Yes." He whispered tightly, triumphantly. Sarah had just enough time to think she had royally screwed up before his lips came crashing down on hers. He crushed her to him, his tongue in her mouth and Sarah stiffened; the affect was like being struck by lightening, every nerve ending shooting sparks into her brain. The taste of him, oh god the taste. Peaches and honey exploded in her mouth and she fisted her hands in his hair making a strangled sound.

Jareth ran his hands down her sides and over her hips to catch under her thighs. As he lifted her up against the tree, her legs parted, allowing him to press firmly against her center and letting her no in no uncertain terms just how much he was enjoying the taste of her too. He was kissing her like it was the end of the world and it was all she could to do hold on to him.

He broke away to nip roughly at her neck and the shock of it sent tingles to all the right places. When she dragged her nails down his back, he buried his face in her hair and purred, pressing against her more firmly. Sarah gasped, the feeling suddenly so much more concentrated and she hooked her ankles together around his hips, deafened by the roar of her own lust. He shivered once all over before claiming her lips once more.

The second kiss was softer, sweeter, and he slowed down as if realizing he needed to savor instead of devour. So he kissed her in slow motion, deep desperate strokes that left her mind reeling and her entire body aching with needing him. To her surprise, he broke away again, moving his head lower to place open-mouthed kisses down her neck and on the top of each breast. "Mmmm." He said pleased as she sucked in a sharp breath. "Mine."

The single word brought her somewhat back to herself. Placing her trembling hands against his chest she pushed lightly, needing a moment to process, emotions and hormones running devastatingly high. He rested his forehead against hers and gave her a wicked smile. "You are mine precious Sarah, and I will never let you go." He said it softly, tenderly running a finger along her jaw line.

Her heart stuttered violently at his proclamation. He was everything she had ever wanted but she wasn't ready to give in just yet, she had a few more hands to deal. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud scream and a booming crash. Sarah jumped, startled and pushed harder at his chest until he reluctantly set her back down on her own two feet.

Curious, and glad for the distraction, she pushed past him only to stop short at the wall of leaves blocking her on all sides. Turning to Jareth, she raised and eyebrow and he pouted handsomely in return. The look on his face made her want to run back into those arms but she resisted. Barely. He inclined his head and the living wall parted just enough to slip back into the party proper without being noticed.

It turned out being noticed wasn't something she would have had to worry about as every head was turned in the direction of the fountain pouring a red liquid across from her. A tall waif of a woman was screaming bloody murder and held the crowd in rapt attention. She felt Jareth sidle up next to her, and taking up her hand he placed it in the crook of his arm. The gesture sent butterflies swarming in her stomach and she leaned into him.

As she watched, the woman's yellow hair began to turn a sort of toxic glowing green color. The same color, Sarah realized, as the liquid the goblin had spiked the punch with earlier. Her expression twisted and she was making awful keening noises. Her beautiful delicate face distorted and blurred several times before settling into a very feline set of features, complete with fangs and whiskers. The woman brought shaking hands up to her fur covered face and made a frightened noise. The crowd took a collective step back as one.

Sarah peeked up at Jareth who now wore a highly amused look. Movement caught her eye in the tree branches above his head. On the highest limb of the walnut tree, she could see a goblin laughing hysterically at his own joke and she couldn't help but laugh along with him. In the ringing silence the goblin's maniacal laughter was quite loud. Cat eyes hardened and glared into the treetop, but her angle was slightly off and she couldn't see the little goblin. She spat out a dangerous hiss before turning to the only other person laughing and shot Sarah a contemptuous look filled with hate.

The look was so ridiculous on her little cat face that Sarah laughed even harder. It was not the smartest thing to do but she simply could not help herself. The cat woman looked like she was going to step forward and pounce and Sarah felt a little thrill of anticipation shoot through her. Jareth must have made some kind of facial expression because yellow silted eyes flicked to him before she deflated and shrank away, rapidly taking her leave.

The music quickly started up again and everyone resumed what they had been doing before the hilarious scene occurred, once again throwing nervous looks in the Goblin King's direction, giving them both a wide berth. A delicate clearing of the throat caught her attention and as one they turned. Prince Logan stood behind them, looking very regal. He was clearly trying to act as if he were not affected by what had just transpired or the way Sarah was clinging to the Goblin King's arm, but there was a telling twitch near his eye.

"My dear Sarah, I must insist on having another dance as I was so rudely interrupted. He completely ignored the king at her side, one slight for another. "Oh," He said raising his eyebrows as if he had just remembered something. Reaching into the inside pocket of his green satin vest, he pulled out her daisy chain, which looked to have been repaired. "I believe you dropped this."

Hanging from the end of his index finger was her chain of flowers, Sarah began to reach for her necklace when Jareth's hand gently interceded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth stated quietly.

Logan scowled, but said nothing, leaving her chain hanging between them.

"Why ever not? It is mine after all." She responded, challenging him, playing dumb. She knew why. Accepting a gift form a fairy meant something in their world, just as accepting a dance from one meant something. She looked at the Prince's face filled with barley-concealed anticipation and then to Jareth's tight-lipped expression. Keeping eye contact with Jareth she began to reach again to claim what he had taken from her earlier.

"Stop, wait." He whispered through lips that barely moved. The words, spoken so softly they were nearly silent hit her with a strong sense of déjà-vu. She had heard those hauntingly familiar words before and had no doubt he intended them to be just so. If he had said them to stop her, he didn't know her at all for they served to stir up her ever-present defiance when in his company.

She raised her head and squared her shoulders. "Make me." She said childishly at the same time she latched onto the braided flowers. His eyes narrowed as she snatched up the necklace but did not move to place it around her neck. The way he was looking at her promised retribution, but he couldn't have honestly expected her to give him power over her so casually. He had given her a direct order, and had she obeyed, that too would mean something to their kind. It would mean she was not his equal, that her power was not as great. It would mean that she feared him and she would have to continue to obey him; she would be his slave.

His stillness at her casual defiance was the only indication that he cared. He was so absolutely skilled in hiding his true emotions that she was sure no one but her would tell anything amiss. Now that it had caught her attention she found that she could read him like an open book. Had she been able to before? He wasn't smiling by any stretch of the imagination, was in fact scowling, but she could feel amusement pouring off of him and a sort of excited expectation as well.

Something was going to happen, something she had missed, and he was looking forward to it with barely concealed glee. She could feel his emotions roughly the way she had been able to feel his eyes upon her. They were connected in some way, had been from the moment she had bitten into that peach years ago, but now it felt magnified. Could it be enhanced simply from their proximity to one another after having been so long apart? The feeling that she had missed something hit her again full force as she looked into those unsmiling eyes.

Sarah kept her eyes on Jareth as she reached out and took hold of Logan's offered hand. The corner of his lips twitched minutely as if he had suspected what her reaction to his order would have been, like she had danced into a trap that hadn't sprung yet. He smiled slowly and inclined his head. There was an edge to that smile, a secret behind it and while she had no idea what it was, she knew enough to know she was in trouble. That made her nervous and her brain automatically began to formulate counter attacks and defenses for a dozen possible scenarios.

His smile deepened at the look of determination on her face, and she shivered in delight at his unspoken promise of excitement and danger. Sarah felt a sudden swell of affection flood her heart and smiled back at him coyly. No one had ever made her blood pound quite like him; no one was so fun to play with. The rest of the world was so damn predictable and dull. Go to work, make money, pay bills, and drink yourself to death. Repeat.

"Prince Logan is right." She stated turning her attention back to the man holding her hand. He looked to be on the edge of his seat at their conversation, thoroughly and utterly sucked in like they were a soap opera. "I did promise you a dance before the Goblin King interrupted us." Sarah gave him her most alluring smile. "And since you were so kind as to return my necklace back to me, perhaps you have earned another?" Sarah slid her eyes discreetly to Jareth.

In response Logan began to glow a bit more brightly, like he had swallowed a candle that was catching fire and a broad victorious look blossomed on his face. He smiled widely, one full of arrogance but dazzling nonetheless. The prince began to pull her out onto the dance floor once again but stopped short as the Goblin King scooped up her other hand. Logan looked furious but Jareth paid him no mind and brought her hand to his lips.

"Take care young Logan, Sarah has always done as she likes, but she breaks more rules than she ought to." Turning her hand over, Jareth kissed the inside of her wrist tenderly while giving Logan a testing look over her head. His tongue darted out for the briefest of moments, one wet hot flick and he was stepping back.

"Although I suppose a woman in her position may break as many rules as she pleases." He was looking at her as he said it and there was a promise she didn't quite understand shining from his eyes.

Prince Logan pulled her into the circle of his arms, which were warm and comforting, like curling up in a spot sunshine through the window on a chilly day. He bristled at the Goblin King's statement but she noticed that he did not hold so close as before. There was a proper distance between them.

"I feel inclined based on your advice to return the favor and remind his majesty to take care that he does not mistake what does and does not belong to him. " Said Logan with an air of superiority. Sarah had just begun to think what a lovely shade green his hair was, how tall and debonair he seemed standing up to the fearsome Goblin King when the spot Jareth had licked on the inside of her wrist began to tingle slightly. It brought her back to herself and she realized that Logan's glamour had penetrated her usually concrete defenses. She looked down at the daisy chain in her hand and saw that it was glowing softly. Tricky, tricky. Dropping the necklace slyly, she kicked it under the branches and looked up to Jareth to gauge his reaction.

Jareth appeared unruffled, but she could still feel that excitement and anticipation boiling just under the surface. "It is true that there are consequences for touching that which does not belong to you." He looked to Sarah and her mind fumbled at the alien expression she saw there, he seemed perfectly content with her dancing in the arms of another man and the thought hurt her pride a little.

There was a pregnant pause, heavy with tension and Logan seemed as if he wanted to say something in response, something he would surely regret, but thought better of it. Instead he pulled Sarah out onto the dance floor, all animosity disappearing from his face. He gave her a glorious glowing smile that made her gasp at its beauty. Her wrist itched and tingled and she rubbed it discreetly against her dress. It was annoying but it was keeping her head clear as she felt the Prince's glamour hit her like a wave, only to roll over her like water off a ducks feathers. She was grudgingly thankful for Jareth's protection, but if he hadn't done away with hers in the first place it wouldn't have been an issue.

"I take it you have met the Goblin King before?" Prince Logan asked her politely, as if they hadn't just had an altercation with said King.

"Whatever would give you that idea?" She replied teasingly, not wanting to share anything.

"Well there seems to be an odd familiarity between the two of you." He pried. "It's astonishing really for I have never seen him interested in anything before. Come to think of it, I don't recall ever seeing him even to speak to anyone at these festivals before." He gave her another hundred-watt smile. "It's well known that he is a rather dull sort of man."

Sarah laughed at his attempts to talk down the Goblin King of all beings; the man who according to Tilly was once worshiped as the God of Chaos. "Jareth can be a rather unmitigated bastard who enjoys looking down on others." She agreed.

Logan's eyes widened for a moment before he took control of his features, smoothing them into something closer to polite interest. Based on the reactions of her fellow partygoers tonight, Sarah doubted anyone had ever had the balls to say something like that out loud. She looked over to where said bastard was lounging on the lowest branch of the walnut tree, one foot on the ground, the other kicked out along the length of the bough and sipping at a flute of champagne. He didn't look at her but the corner of his lip was turned up slightly. She had no doubt he was listening intently.

The Prince turned her in a wide circle and drew her back into position. Unlike the last dance they had shared earlier, pressed against each other intimately, this dance was highly proper and one she would have been comfortable dancing with her father.

"You dear Sarah, are something of an enigma. You insult the king, use his first name, and yet, he does nothing but smile at you." He looked truly astonished and intrigued, desire shining clearly in his eyes. His magic attacked her once again with renewed force; she could feel it trying to find a way in. He wanted her badly, wanted that power he could feel deep within her. He stared into her eyes and pushed harder with his magic. "Who are you?"

Pain flared to life, shooting from her wrist up her arm and into her heart. She stumbled, cradling her hand to her chest and Logan reached out to steady her. Sarah looked down at her wrist and went into shock, everything going numb. There in delicate shimmering gold ink was a tattoo. It was the mirror image of the pendant Jareth wore around his neck. Her heart stopped at the sight of it, how had he managed to claim her without her realizing? Her mind spun back to the hormone-fogged memory of her taking his feather, he in return taking her three pearls whose circular outline now adorned the three corners of the pendant on her wrist.

Suddenly she felt his eyes upon her and swung her own up to meet his across the crowded space. He looked pleased as punch and as if sensing her thoughts, held up his own pendant for her to see. There at each corner was a pearl winking back at her. Jareth let the pendant fall back to its normal resting place before lifting his glass in salute to her, silently mouthing the words "Checkmate."

The exchange of tokens and a promise sealed with a kiss. It didn't necessarily have to be the exact words; just the general idea was enough for someone like the Goblin King. He would be sure to get the most out of any deal struck. The stars overhead began to blur and she swayed a bit on her feet. Warm arms came around to steady her and though they were the wrong arms, she was thankful for them. The right arm in fact, belonged to that conniving, unbelievably marvelous bastard who was currently looking smug and wearing a supremely self-satisfied smirk.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Prince Logan whispered into her ear, tightening his embrace,

Sarah started as she had nearly forgotten him completely. "As much as I hate to end our dancing before it has come to its conclusion once again, I'm afraid I'm feeling rather dizzy at the moment."

"Allow me to take you somewhere quiet to rest." He said quickly, coming around to stand in front of her, he rubbed at her arms to try and dispel the gooseflesh there. "Away from the crowd and revelry."

When Sarah did nothing but continue to stare at Jareth, Logan sulked and moved to stand in her line of sight to the Goblin King.

"Sweet Sarah, loveliest Sarah," Logan implored. "Ignore the Goblin King and steal away with me for just a few moments. I will set you to rights; you have my word as a gentleman in regards to your safety." Her brain automatically noted that he didn't mention what he intended as proper in regards to her safety, but that was neither here nor there. He smiled lovingly at her and she finally looked up to his hopeful face. Poor Prince Logan.

"As charming as that sounds Your Highness," She said cupping his cheek fondly in her hand. "It's a bit hard to ignore my husband whilst in the arms of another man. He makes sure of it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N**

 **So tempted to leave it there... but oh, so much potential for so much more smut! Decisions decisions.**

 **Boy does Jareth move fast or what? Thank you to all of those who reviewed and favorited it really makes my entire day! Let me know what you think of this little slice.**

 **~Lala**


	4. Chapter 4

"As lovely as that sounds Your Highness," She said cupping his cheek fondly in her hand. "It's a bit hard to ignore my husband whilst in the arms of another man. He makes sure of it."

Prince Logan stood very still for a long moment, staring at Sarah as if she were suddenly crawling with spiders. Then in a bizarre turn of events, out of nowhere, a little hummingbird came buzzing up and circled her twice before coming to perch on his shoulder. The bird's eyes sparkled with intelligence as it gave her a once over and Sarah stared back curiously, somewhat suspicious.

"Did you say husband?" Logan asked at last, bringing his waist length green hair to drape over one shoulder, away from the bird. "You're saying you are the Goblin Queen?" He sounded highly doubtful and while disbelief was sure to be a common thread tonight, it irritated her more than it should have.

"It does come out sounding that way doesn't it?" Her annoyance came through in her voice without meaning to and Logan looked at her in surprise to it hear it there.

"Well, I….How?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck dumbstruck, appearing to be having a difficult time putting the pieces together, something wasn't quite adding up in his mind.

"In the usual way." She responded dryly.

"That is not possible." He stated, looking at her through narrowed eyes and standing up straighter, apparently having decided she was lying. She was mortal after all and it was a well-known fact that mortals loved to lie. Looking to the hummingbird on his shoulder he asked in a loud whisper, "Who in their right mind would marry the Goblin King?" He gave a theatrical shudder. The tiny bird chirped in a way that somehow came out sounding like a reprimand, causing Logan to roll his eyes. Sarah's curiosity increased along with her growing aggravation.

"Choose your next words wisely Prince Logan, you are beginning to irritate me with your frivolous insults." Sarah said, putting a hand on her jutted out her hip and glaring openly. She looked upon him with a cold sneer, fully sinking into a Goblin Queen persona. The tattoo on her wrist began to pulse and throb, nagging at her to open up and accept what it was offering. She embraced the sensation, allowing it to flare out through the rest of her body, sending tantalizing tingles to every extremity.

Something warm and ancient pushed its way through her veins. It felt like a shot of adrenaline straight to her heart and suddenly the world around her was sharper, more focused and she could feel Jareth watching her intently as well as every goblin in attendance. If she listened hard enough she thought she might be able to make out their whispers. From the corner of her eyes she could see her hair floating gently, unnaturally in a non-existent breeze.

Logan looked back to Sarah, his eyebrows shooting up as he took in her body language. "I don't mean to offend you Sarah, for you are indeed quite glorious, and there is undoubtedly power flowing through your veins." He said tilting his head.

"I can feel it and I can see it." That covetous look flashed briefly in his eyes again.

"But you're mortal are you not?" He asked, speaking more to himself than her. "A half-breed perhaps? Not the typical fairy queen to be sure. In fact, I'm not even sure such a thing would be legal. Would that be legal?" He asked the red and green bird on his shoulder who was suddenly looking at Sarah rather attentively.

Sarah was fighting the urge to reach out and flick him hard on the forehead, the way she used to do when Toby was being especially maddening. Her arm had actually started coming up of its own accord and as she took an unconscious step forward she felt something tug harshly on her dress. Looking down she noticed her dress had snagged on a spindly looking shrub they had stopped next to. As she stooped to untangle her hem from the clinging branches, she found that it was actually a small female goblin that had hold of her. A grubby little face peeked out at her through the bush, small eyes full of mischief.

"Can I help Queen?" Said the goblin eagerly, giving an awkward curtsy as best she could while hiding in the bush.

"Knock yourself out." Sarah replied under her breath, smiling as the goblin released her skirt.

Standing back up, Sarah dusted off her dress and turned her attention back to Logan who was still rambling on about why it was impossible for her to be who she had recently claimed and she sighed, more weary now than annoyed.

"In order to get married, the heads of each court must be present and I recall no such time as that." He finished with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to talk her way out of his solid conclusion. She couldn't help the small smile that touched her lips, if only he knew that he had in fact been present as well as half of fairy.

"I highly doubt you are so privy to the Goblin King's private affairs." She said instead.

He shared another moment of silent conversation with that damn bird. She had him there. Standing up straight and proud he pulled his own self-assurance around him defensively. "My parents would have been in attendance and I through them. How can this possibly be when neither has ever even heard of you?" Logan's tone was haughty and slightly demeaning; he was starting to piss her off all over again but his statement gave her an idea.

Being Queen to Jareth's King was having strange effects on Sarah and she was quickly becoming something more. Not different, she was still she through and through, but it was as if she was becoming a more concentrated version of herself. A fearless Sarah, eager to throw caution to the wind where before she might have erred on the side of prudence in order to protect herself. She felt free and she felt powerful and it was going to her head a bit. Abruptly she thought how fun it would be to just stir up as much political trouble for Jareth as she possibly could. No one knew of her, only of her illustrious, good lord it sounded ridiculous even to her own ears… husband.

Completely ignoring his question, she smiled sweetly in return. "We really shouldn't just stand in the middle of the dance floor."

"Yes of course." He replied, supremely confident in his assumptions as she had so clearly avoided answering his legitimate question. "Allow me to escort you back to your… husband." It was said sarcastically, like she was just some brainless human woman that had been caught trying to pull a fast one on a fairy prince. Logan gestured her forward with an extended arm and bent slightly at the waist in a mocking gesture of a bow. "After you, Your Majesty." He said in a highly facetious tone.

She sniffed disdainfully and turning only made it three steps before a startled yelp and the thud of a body hitting the stone floor had her looking back. She found the prince sprawled out face down. He sat up quickly, looking at his shoes in confusion. They had been tied together. Sarah grabbed her middle and gave a loud bark of laughter before covering her mouth. She could hear a snickering from the bushes. Logan glared at her through narrowed eyes.

Clearing her throat she stepped close and looked down upon him, smiling like a magnanimous ruler. "While I appreciate your gesture of fealty, I must say kneeling does not at all become you Logan." It was taking all her strength to keep a straight expression in the face of his outrage. He looked positively murderous and while it should perhaps have put her on guard, it only served to make her want to laugh harder. She was trembling from keeping in her laughter and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You dare speak to me in such a way? Are you purposely attempting to offend me?" He spat out heatedly; waving the hummingbird away that was hovering near his ear, trying unsuccessfully to get his attention.

"Oh dear me." She said with wide-eyed innocence, feigning ignorance. "You did give me permission to address you informally."

His lips turned down in a scowl. "Yes, but you go to far." He said infuriated, looking up at her with reassessing eyes.

Sarah looked past him to the goblin peeking her mottled green head out of the bushes, beady eyes looking to her for praise. She was practically bouncing up and down at her success.

"Oh I think we could better than that." She said pointedly, sinfully.

The goblins eyes widened impossibly large, reflecting Sarah's own feeling of wickedness. A toothy grin overtook her squishy face; she looked at Sarah like she had just given her the greatest gift in the entire world before slowly fading back into the bushes as if she had never been there at all.

"What did you say?" Snapped Logan. He looked behind him suspiciously where Sarah was staring into the bushes and seeing nothing, turned his stormy eyes back to her.

Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically and gave a heavy sigh. "I said, Oh Your Highness, let me help you up!"

"No!" He said a bit too forcefully holding up a hand. "I am perfectly capable of standing without your aid. I have a feeling I would end up worse off." He mumbled that last bit under his breath, but she heard it and it made her feel devious.

Waving a hand over his shoes Sarah watched his thin laces un-knot and retie themselves before jumping nimbly to his feet.

"After you." He said straightening his sating vest, trying to regain his poise.

Sarah turned, making her way breezily through the dancers that watched her from the corners of their eyes. She bristled, her irritation at him growing with each step. As they neared the walnut tree, Sarah looked up and noticed a ridiculous amount of goblins sitting perfectly still in the branches looking down at her, smiling widely. A sense of anticipation broke through her anger. Then she looked down to the lowest branch, all animosity dissipating at the sight of him. Jareth was leaning forward on his perch, hands gripping the bark as if anchoring him, physically keeping himself from standing and meeting them halfway.

She could feel from their strengthened connection how much he wanted nothing more than to come to her, to touch her, smell her, taste her. He wanted to do horribly naughty things to her and she gasped as images started to make their way through that link in crystal clear clarity. He was watching her approach with eager eyes and her heart fluttered tragically. Smiling at her devilishly he stayed put, helping lure her prey close.

As they neared the trees canopy the hummingbird chirped once before taking flight from Logan's shoulder, it's blurry wings buzzed loudly while it hovered in place as they continued on. Prince Logan turned and looked at the bird questioningly. It looked up into the treetops and it chirped once more before zooming off in the direction it had come.

The prince looked up where the little bird had and froze. It was obvious by his expression that he had momentarily forgotten with whom he was dealing and was now confronted with the consequences of that lapse in recollection. He held back, shifting his weight from foot to foot and regarded Sarah differently. He was suddenly looking at her the way everyone had been looking at the Goblin King all evening, as if she were some dangerous animal that was most assuredly not friendly. She smiled sharply at him before continuing to Jareth's side.

"Husband?" She questioned sarcastically one corner of her lip turned up. Originally she had planned to give him a healthy dose of attitude, but once again his presence overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but reach out to skim her fingers lightly down the side of his neck, pleased as he leaned into her touch. Likewise he extended an arm out and getting hold of her waist pulled her to him, turning and setting her practically on his lap.

"Yes wife?" A thrill shot through her as he responded casually, like he had been calling her that for years. He smiled down at her wickedly.

Prince Logan licked his lips, thoroughly engrossed at their response to one another and forgetting himself came closer until he stopped just shy of the trunk, his face wary but fascinated.

"So it's true?" He asked with wide eyes quietly, deferentially.

Jareth let his eyes roam over Sarah a moment longer before finally giving the prince his attention, face going hard.

"Are you implying my _Queen_ ," He stressed the word. "Is a liar Young _Prince_?"

He looked startled at the venom dripping from the Goblin King's words, but he also seemed a bit suspicious that neither of them had simply said it outright yet. There appeared to be an internal debate happening. His eyes flicked back and forth between Sarah and Jareth half a dozen times before finally narrowing, his jaw clenched. Taking in a deep gulp of air, he opened his mouth to respond but didn't get the chance as an obscenely large walnut hitting him on top of his head cut him off. It was about the size of a toddler's fist, large enough to make him yelp and rub his head trying to dispel the pain. Another one fell with much more speed and a loud crack just next to his left foot.

Ever so slowly, Logan raised his head and peeked up to where dozens of glowing yellow eyes stared back at him. He took an unconscious step back, a look of horrible comprehension stealing across his face. A nervous laugh bubbled up from his chest and he raised his hands in supplication.

"Sarah, lovely Sarah," He began, voice soft, entreating. "Why did you not tell me from our first meeting?" She smiled at the slight tremble in his voice. "Had I known, I of course would have given you proper acknowledgement and due respect of title."

She scoffed neatly. "You mean you wouldn't have grabbed my ass and tried to kiss me?"

"Yes about that…" Jareth said giving him a pointed look, his own face completely devoid of any emotion. Sarah bit the inside of her check to keep from laughing at the appearance of total panic radiating off Logan who took another slow step back. The glow from his shining skin seemed to dull and flicker once.

He gave a nervous laugh. "You make it sound so crass loveliest Sarah." Then turning to Jareth, took another slow step back, eyes flicking up briefly. "I assure you Your Majesty nothing of any consequence actually took place."

Another walnut hit him square on the head with a painful sounding clack and Prince Logan bent forward grabbing the offending spot. Then it rapidly began raining walnuts down on him forcefully. Logan covered his head as best he could, stumbling as he ran for safety outside the reach of the tree. Cackling goblin laughter, hoots and hollers followed his fleeing figure. A heartbeat of silence stretched out before music flared to life and creatures turned to one another, carrying on their own conversation in hushed murmurs, heads bowed close together.

Sarah sighed happily, settling more comfortably on Jareth's lap and leaned back. She could feel him grinning above her head.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do actually try to keep the goblins somewhat in check at these gatherings. " He remarked offhand.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She responded flippantly.

Jareth chuckled softly, resting his chin atop her head. They sat together in comfortable silence watching the dancers weave and twirl about the floor. The moon, high in the star strewn sky could be seen through the domed glass ceiling and Jareth began to run his hand absently over her hipbone. Each caress sent little shocks of delight skimming across her skin. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt so perfectly at peace.

"You know," Sarah said breaking the quiet. "We're going to have to bring this tree home with us. Your chambers are big enough aren't they?" She waved a hand. "No matter, if the bedroom isn't big enough you can fix that. Magic the ceiling higher, the walls wider or something."

Jareth opened his mouth but she held up a hand continuing on. "Now that I'm thinking about it, what color are the drapes? Because I was thinking that a shimmering pale gold would really reflect the morning light beautifully." She sat up straighter as if having a marvelous idea. "Actually, we should do the whole room in gold, to match this beautiful new tattoo." She cooed, turning her wrist, admiring the way it caught the light.

"With lovely cream colored sheets!" She exclaimed excitedly. "And a dark wooden bed frame that will match the tree bark and contrast wonderfully with the linen, can you picture it? We'll definitely have to stop my place first though so I can get my owl figurines." She started ticking ideas off on her fingers. "Then to Molly's to pick up my cats. She has been taking care of my three precious little babies while I've been traveling." She turned in his arms so that she could see his face as she continued with hardly a breath between sentences. He looked as though she had suddenly turned into something strange and terrifying.

"Oh my gosh I almost completely forgot! Ken and Cherie's wedding is next weekend. I can't wait to show you off. How jealous will she be? I was going to get them the blender off their registry but since I have you now sweetums," She squished his jaw between her fingers, his lips puckering in hilarious fashion. "How about we just magic them something up instead. Maybe a crystal lamp or something? What do you think?" She asked her eyes wide and shinning and full of hope.

Jareth got a pained look on his face and she noticed he was now gripping her hip rather tightly. She laughed with outright enthusiasm, entirely enjoying his discomfort.

"Teasing." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. His breath came out in a huff, clearly not amused. Leaning forward she ran soft lips up from his collarbone to ear, where she nipped him lightly. His eyes closed briefly in response, his grip on her tightening. "Or am I?" She whispered silkily before flicking her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." He said tersely and she laughed again, snuggling against his chest. He brought his arms around her in a light embrace and she sighed contentedly.

"I do want the tree though." She said as an afterthought.

He looked up into the branches where the goblins were wildly swinging and jumping from limb to limb. "I must say I'm rather fond of it myself." He said. "If that is your wish it shall be done."

Sarah pulled back to give him a skeptical look. "Really Jareth, I think I'm insulted by your lazy attempt to get my wish out of the way. You're going to have to try harder than that."

"You might be surprised at how often is in fact that easy."

"You're full of yourself."

"And you are simply jealous that I won." He huffed.

"You didn't win, you cheated. I mean marriage? Really? How could I have possibly foreseen that?"

"You of all people should know better than to underestimate your opponents. I did warn you that I wasn't feeling generous, that I wouldn't let you a second time. What better way to cement you to my side? For there are no divorces here." He smiled his crooked smile that always made her stomach flip. "It's your own fault you didn't think of it."

"Be that as it may, you still have no power over me." She said teasingly, deciding to take the high ground.

"Don't I?" Jareth asked squeezing her hips and pulling her against him roughly.

"Oh." She said dumbly, her mind whiting out at the abrupt sensual contact. He growled softly and bit her low on the neck just where it met her shoulder. She hissed a breath in between her teeth, shuddering from head to toe and tilted her head to give him better access. He trailed a hand along her side slowly to rest on her stomach, fingers lightly stroking her through the fabric of her dress. A sharp tingle shot through her and she felt as though he were touching her in a much more fundamentally sensitive area.

Bringing his other hand up, he circled long gloved fingers around her neck, turning her face just enough to brush his lips teasingly against hers before licking at her lower lip and slipping his tongue inside. His hot possessive kisses had her trembling and needy in a ridiculously small amount of time. She a made of appreciation high in her throat and Jareth gave a dark, satisfied smile at her reaction.

Sarah felt like she was about to go right out of her head, wanting nothing more than to slip away with him and finish what he had started. She discreetly pushed back against him, shifting her hips slightly so that she pressed firmly against his erection. He stiffened, a low moan escaping thing lips as his hands squeezed her tightly to keep her from moving again. She made a small sound of protest, aching softly.

"Sarah," The way he said her name, drawing out each syllable like a caress made her shiver. "You naughty thing." He whispered in her ear. "Tell me again how I have no power over you."

"You have no power over me." She whispered back, smiling softly, sweetly at his disappointed pout. "You love me. You would never harm me, and I shall never fear you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaning back to see him better. "In fact, if anything I have power over you." She said cheekily, raising an expectant brow at him.

"Sounds like sour grapes to me precious. Losing is most unbecoming on you." He said severely in snooty fashion. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, folding his arms across his chest and looking away from her. She smiled at his aloof expression; he was sulking like she had spoiled everything by stating the obvious. Her heart tightened, coiling delightfully in her chest and glowing warm with strange heat.

She bent and took his face in both hands, turning him to look at her and intending to give him a brief kiss, but it turned into something else entirely. He was like a drug and the moment she tasted him, honey and peaches bursting on her tongue, she couldn't stop, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She felt as though she was melting and the room got a bit fuzzy. With a soft groan he uncurled his arms to twine around her, drawing her closer to him.

He pulled back, tilting her head up to get a look at her face, eyes searching. Desperately seeking physical evidence for what he must already know was there in her heart. "Sarah." he said faintly leaning forward, close enough to share the air in her lungs. She brought her hand up to trail it along his jaw in an affectionate gesture, brushing her thumb along his bottom lip.

"I love you." she said, her voice strangled by that unnatural heat radiating from her chest. "I always have." His face was luminous and she couldn't help but smile back in response to that brilliant look. Like she had just granted him his deepest wish.

"Again." He said thickly, joyously. "Say it again."

"I love you." She whispered faintly, her voice soft and welcoming. He leaned impossibly close, eyes wide and utterly black and she felt her heart skip a beat or two and nothing else was said for he took complete possession of her mouth. He was kissing her like she was his and he would never allow her to belong to another. She found his reaction unbearably exciting and kissed him back with equal fervor, twisting her fists into his wild mane of hair and hanging on for dear life.

When he finally pulled back they were both breathing heavily. He looked utterly and unreservedly satisfied, pleased with her reaction to him. His skin was shimmering with power and his expression was one of complete and total triumph. Sarah pursed her lips in response to that face; she hadn't meant to give in so easily.

"Just so you know, officially, I won." She whispered behind a hand conspiratorially, wearing her own contented expression of conquest and victory. And looking at him sitting there, like something impossibly delicious, like all of her fantasies come to life and like he was hers, she had won.

"I can't see how that matters, you're mine now." He said shamelessly, smiling like something that couldn't be tamed.

"Yes but I always win." She leaned back against his chest, making herself comfortable. "It comes so easily to me I never worry about it." He said nothing at her declaration, but lifted a section of her hair, letting the silky strands fall through his fingers.

"I would even go so far as to call it a gift." She glanced up and behind at his face which remained impassive. "An endless open world where nothing can get me down because in the end, I always win. Don't I my devious husband?"

"I suppose there are some who would call such pure narcissism a gift." He said at last, neatly sidestepping her question. He kissed her delicately on the temple to take the sting out of his words.

Sarah laughed feeling wistful and nostalgic and loving him. "Dance with me Jareth."

Before Jareth had the chance to retort, a hush fell in the branches overhead and the tree stopped its incessant swaying. Sarah looked up into the treetop where every goblin had gone motionless then to Jareth who was scowling over her head. Following the direction of his narrowed eyes, she saw King Oberon approaching with a matching glower of his own and shining much brighter than he had been earlier.

Queen Titania was not far behind him, looking regal and calm as her black dress, lined with tiny red and green feathers moved in an unseen current around her lithe body. Catching Sarah's eye, she gave her a small delicate smile and Sarah inclined her head gracefully in return.

"Wonderful." Jareth said sharply, annoyed. "That pompous fool always did have a knack for ruining a perfectly good evening."

 **AN: Well, I decided to continue, I mean obviously right? I will try to update every Friday, but no promises. Life always gets hectic during the fall and winter. Also, apologies for any bad grammar or missed words. I don't have a beta and I just get so damn excited when I finish a chapter that the need to share it right away overrules my sense of shame at improper writing.**

 **Thank you, thank you, and thank you to everyone who gave a favorite, a like, and followed. An especially big thank you to everyone who takes the extra time to review, my heart melts a little every time I read one.**

 **Speaking of which….**

 **Honoria Granger- Yep just like that! BAM! Bet you didn't see that one coming. If you thought that was a blistering chapter, just wait a couple more chapters. We're talking charred.**

 **Aquelana- Thank you! Sarah's history on how she met the other sidhe will come out eventually.**

 **Emmieluv101- Yes, oh yes he is. Thank you I am trying to keep them in character but they both seem to continually want to stop and jump each others bones, plot be damned. It's super distracting.**

 **Tansy Lofts- I loved writing that part, I squeed myself and probably re-read that line more often than I should have. Oh, and your welcome!**

 **Genevieve Kirby- Ahhhh, thank you!**

 **Kellyn1604- Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it meets your standards!**

 **Canela- Oh good god, me too. ME. TOO.**

 **Tenjp- Thank you and here you are!**

 **Arrandiy- Thank you for noticing and also knowing yourself and then mentioning it to me in your review! I have yelled at a fair amount of computer screens while reading fiction, like, uh, come on! Nooooo! I will try to stay true. True-ish,**

 **Demoninmyview- Thank you for the love, I will I promise.**

 **To Guest- Thank you to all the guests I can't call out individually because you didn't leave your name. You're all so quick and dirty and I'm not ashamed to admit that I like it. Keep em coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth and Oberon were both fuming. King Oberon was demanding answers as to why his son was attacked, which led to questions regarding Sarah's identity that Jareth refused to even acknowledge. Apparently the Seelie King saw this as the Goblin King having something to hide and he seemed hell bent on getting to the bottom of it.

The reality was that Jareth was proud, and felt in no way did he, a king, holding lands far more resourceful than the other courts combined, need to explain himself or his actions. How dare Oberon presume he deserved the right to know anything concerning his life public or private. At least that's what Sarah was picking up from the bond between them.

Upon closer inspection, it felt as though there were a golden thread stretching from her heart to his. It wasn't visible to the naked eye but she could feel it feeding her his emotions, could taste his errant thoughts along the vibrating cord. She could feel his presence on the edges of her mind like morning mist and every so often he would reach out like a ghost to connect, a gentle touch then gone. It was as if he was simply checking to be sure he still could.

To be perfectly honest it was just this side of terrifying. Sarah had always prided herself on the freedom in which she lived her life and had made sure to never take it for granted. Now her mind would never be her own again, for she had given up her mental freedom for a few kisses and a feather. No, that wasn't true. She had surrendered in the name of love, a crown and a possessive indulged king happened to come with it. She was getting much more than she had bargained for and wondered what else fate had in store for a mortal who had reached far beyond anyone's expectations.

While Oberon and Jareth huffed and puffed at each other, Sarah had stood up, bored by their circuitous argument and needing a distraction from her musings. Queen Titania's calm and quiet demeanor drew her turbulent mind and as she approached, the queen turned in her direction and gave her a small smile, inclining her head gracefully from the neck in greeting. Sarah returned the gesture, keeping her eyes locked with the otherworldly woman who was shining a soft alabaster light.

When Sarah parted her lips, the words 'howdy queen nice to meet ya' on the tip of her tongue, words she was sure would make the royal's skin crawl, Oberon got loud. Sarah and Titania, forgetting each other for the moment, turned together towards the sound of his raised voice, watching their respective husbands make a scene.

"If she is your queen, obviously you are married, but how can this be when I know nothing of it." He asked glowing brightly.

Jareth reached a lazy hand up and brushed imaginary lint from his shoulder. "Your complete lack of knowledge is your concern, and not something I care to be bothered with." He said flatly. There was an edge to his voice and a hint of warning towards the overly bold king.

"Bothered with?" He spluttered unbelievingly. "You are avoiding neatly the questions at hand Goblin King." He rubbed at his auburn colored beard thoughtfully. "What other choice have I but to come to the conclusion that she is indeed your wife, and you have therefore broken the peace treaty between the courts towards which you act as though you disdain."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, Jareth replied icily. "I have broken no treaty."

"Then how can she possibly be Queen of the Goblins?" He shot back flinging an arm in Sarah's direction. Sarah couldn't help but flinch at the aggressive gesture.

"Let us have the truth outright. Is she your wife or not?" Each word was punctuated as if speaking to a belligerent child.

Sarah could feel his anger rage across the thread between them, yet he remained outwardly poised, face impassive.

"What she is, or is not is no concern of yours." Jareth responded with deathly calm.

"It is if you are in violation!" He nearly shouted, emitting such bright light he was becoming hard to look at, features disappearing behind his shine.

At his blatant display of power Jareth scoffed, and crossing his arms over his chest, leaned casually back against the tree as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"So you say." Jareth muttered loud enough to be heard by all present.

Sarah sighed. They had been going in circles, neither getting through and neither backing down. Like children crying 'I know you are but what am I?' They were also drawing a huge crowd and she had a feeling that was what Oberon truly wanted. His son had been rather publicly humiliated after all, and she supposed that warranted a mutual response of some sort. She looked over to her current companion, still watching the kings duke it out and looking, well, bored herself truth be told.

"Nice plumage." Sarah remarked nonchalantly, eyeing the tiny red and green feathers surrounding the queen's collar from the corner of her eye; they fluttered beautifully, almost with what appeared a mind of their own. Queen Titania looked over and reached up her slim graceful fingers to skim along the tiny hummingbird feathers there. She smiled demurely, her eyes dropping to Sarah's waist length hair that was still gently floating.

"Same to you." She said bringing her eyes back to Sarah's face. Tipping her head to one side and turning to her more fully, she looked her over with unveiled curiosity. "Jareth?" She asked frankly.

It was Sarah's turn to reach a delicate finger up to stroke the soft owl feather woven into her own hair. As she did it, there was a resounding twang along that taught connection that stretched between Jareth and herself. In her peripheral, she saw him jerk as if she had just dipped her hand right down the back of his breeches. Sarah gave a soft surprised laugh at his reaction when he turned to stare at her accusingly and she covered her mouth to try and keep from laughing harder.

What an utterly strange thing this feather was turning out to be. She resolved to corner him at some point and finally get some concrete answers. Most likely getting information from him would like pulling teeth but she suddenly had a new list of ideas to make him talk.

Jareth turned to her more fully, slowly, giving her his full attention and holding her gaze intensely as he reached a deliberate hand up to his own feather, and flicked it unexpectedly. Sarah's eyes widened, her breath came out in a gasp and she jumped much like he had, hips jerking forward reflexively. The responding sensation was like a flick on a very concentrated part of her lower anatomy. She gave him a harsh look and in response he merely smiled roguishly.

He held her gaze for a moment longer, looking smug as she simply stared back at him in wide-eyed disbelief before returning his attention back to Oberon, whose attitude had just turned worse towards the inattentive Goblin King. Oh yes, answers were definitely in order. She contemplated the outcome of putting the feather in her mouth and biting it, and as she further contemplated the repercussions such an act would bring about, Jareth shot her a warning look. Stupid bond.

Crossing her arms and pouting, Sarah blew out a breath of air, now absolutely determined to try it out later and sent THAT through their damn link. Jareth didn't look at her again but covered his mouth surreptitiously with a gloved hand in what Sarah assumed was an attempt to hide his amusement. His skills in hiding his emotions were solid, and the thought that she had managed to get under his skin enough to cause him to falter made her smile widely. Unlike him, Sarah didn't bother to hide her enjoyment. A delicate ahem sounded to her left drawing her out of the moment, and she turned to find Titania looking at her with blatant joyful intrigue.

"How do you do?" Titania asked kindly, smiling widely herself. That smile was infectious and without meaning to Sarah found herself grinning back.

"Very Well." Sarah replied with only a second of hesitation, openly sizing up the Seelie monarch. There was something different about Queen Titania. A soothing yet mischievous aura surrounding her countenance that she hadn't noticed before. Feeling as though she was meeting a kindred spirit, Sarah liked her immediately. A sense of familiarity washed over her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it exactly. The strong impression that she should somehow know this wraithlike woman was beating at her brain and leaving her pleasantly baffled.

"Sarah." The new Goblin Queen stated at long last, putting her hand out and deciding to forego the plan to stir up political drama. For the time being anyhow. As she had been for the entirety of the night thus far, Sarah was curious.

Her intuition was rarely off and she had learned long ago to trust her instincts for better or worse. Currently it was screaming at her that she could trust the ethereal queen before her, and although she begrudgingly had to admit her instincts had left her high and dry when it came to Jareth, she was confident in her present assessment.

The Seelie Queen looked at Sarah's hand rather oddly for a moment before placing her own hand out primly next to it. "Titania." She said in a sweet, if slightly confused voice.

Sarah laughed lightly, supposing she should have guessed a fairy queen wouldn't know about the human tradition of shaking hands or if she did wouldn't submit to the practice. So instead of forcing the custom, Sarah took up her hand, shrugged in an exaggerated manner, and bringing it to her lips placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Titania was caught off guard and laughed, surprised and amused by the action. "I've always wondered what the Goblin Queen would be like. I admit you caught my eye from the moment you danced with my son and when you claimed to be Jareth's wife I simply couldn't resist a closer look." She looked at Sarah as though she approved and didn't seem offended over the earlier incident involving said son. "I thought I raised him better." She finished with an odd twinkle in her eye. For some reason the statement made Sarah happy.

A flash caught her eye and bringing a hand up to her brow to shield herself from the glare, Sarah looked at Oberon from the corner of her vision. His face, what she could make out of it, was flushed and his light began to pulse gently. She heard Titania sigh beside her.

"Personally, I can't help but wonder where this will lead." Sarah gestured towards the kings, noticing Jareth's posture was aggravated, his speech again becoming clipped, his irritation now obvious.

"They will go to war most likely." The queen sighed softly, also looking at Jareth. "What a shame."

"Oh?" She asked with nothing but polite interest in her voice. Inwardly she was cringing at her own naïve nature when it came to fae politics, not to mention the slight unwanted jealousy that look was dredging up. Her soft tone and look of longing had Sarah's mind off and running with far-fetched scenarios and she wondered what lay beneath that look.

"We live long lives, exceedingly long lives, and war brings excitement, change. Someone is always at war over something or another." Titania sounded a bit distracted and spoke in a strange offhanded manner, as if discussing nothing more interesting than the size of the room. Sarah tilted her head, the queen looked absent, dazed even.

"The Unseelie have been chomping at the bit lately, they should be exceedingly grateful for this turn of events." She was running her fingers inattentively through the feathers at her neck while she talked, her stare blank.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah wondered aloud, not able to help herself from asking.

The Seelie Queen suddenly stood straighter, going rigid as if coming back to her senses. She looked at Sarah with wide eyes, seeming surprised, as if she hadn't realized she was speaking at all but out her mouth it had come and there it lay. Then the queen relaxed marginally, looking more on guard and staring at Sarah intently with calculating, intelligent blue eyes. Running nimble fingers down her torso, she smoothed the fabric of her immaculate dress and pulled a metaphorical mask over her strikingly beautiful features.

"War bores me." She said at long last, recovering smoothly, all smiles once again. "I'm more interested in matters of the heart as it so happens." She gave Sarah a mysterious look she didn't understand and felt that jealously came back full force to whop her over the head. "I love a good romance."

"Seems like there would be a fair bit of excitement to be had equally in both love and war." Sarah replied with caution.

"True words indeed." Came Jareth's smooth voice behind her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. She looked back to find him smirking just behind her. The look on his face clearly announced that he could sense her jealousy and was basking in it, enjoying her discomfort immensely, the smug bastard. His eyes never strayed from Sarah's face, completely ignoring the tall waifish queen beside her, and she smiled at his unspoken reassurance.

"Come, let us take our leave." He said placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

The Queen apparently did not take kindly to being ignored and as Jareth moved to take a step, she countered, coming to stand directly in their path.

"Congratulations seem in order Jareth." She said sweetly, smiling gently. "You two seem well matched."

When Jareth finally looked to Queen Titania there was palpable tension between the two. Sarah curiously and clumsily poked at his mind but could feel nothing from him other than a general sense of wariness. His jaw was clenched tightly and he looked down on Titania with haughtiness. She did not break eye contact under that fierce glower but continued to stare him down, head held just as high. After a long moment, Jareth deflated and looked at her tenderly before inclining his head in acknowledgement. Her features relaxed significantly in response and she mimicked the gesture.

"A pity we can't all be so fortunate." The statement its self could have been taken any number of ways, but he said it with a softness Sarah had never seen from him. It left her baffled and burning with curiosity, not to mention it served to stir her green-eyed monster back to life, and something deep within her snarled "mine!" Sarah didn't know it but her eyes flashed gold for a moment, hair whipping in an unfelt wind. As if in response to that burning jealousy, Jareth squeezed her hand in caution. Sarah came back to herself and brought a hand to her mouth, taken aback by her own fierce reaction. Before Titania could respond, Jareth turned away without another word, sweeping Sarah along with him.

Somewhere around their third step, the air shifted and Sarah found herself somewhere else entirely. There was no blur of motion or fading away, no sense of movement or vertigo; they were simply one place, then the other. She blinked and found herself on top of a hill, packed dirt cool underfoot. Before her stood the Labyrinth in all its glory, washed out in tones of black and white from the bright moon overhead. The castle sat motionless in the distance, light shining dimly from various windows. It was breathtaking and her heart ached at the memory the scenery served to stir within her. Automatically she looked to her left, to the twisted glittering tree that stood stoutly against the strong wind, but there was no ominous clock to count her hours this time. The thought that there never would be again hit her with a heavy dose of reality.

Sarah took a deep breath, fully soaking in the landscape, and truly appreciating her surroundings. The labyrinth was humming with life and she could feel something shifting in the back of her mind, mirroring the movements of stonewalls before her that changed without so much as a whisper. A strong wind encompassed her, lifting her hair around like a small tornado and a strong sense of welcome resounded deep within her. She felt connected to the labyrinth in a way she never even knew could exist between a person and the earth. She wondered if this was what it meant to be fairy and whether it was meant for her or if she was simply feeling Jareth's own connection to his kingdom through their link.

The tattoo on her wrist flared to life in answer, a reminder of who she now was, that she belonged to this place forever and in return it belonged to her. The thought was a difficult one to process in its terrible enormity. Goosebumps rose on her arms and her throat became tight with emotion. She continued to stare, dumbstruck and battling the disbelief, fear and exhilaratingly euphoric feelings fighting for dominance within her.

Jareth, who had been content to sit back and let her simply absorb this new twist must have felt her starting to spiral out of control because he came to stand before her and took her hands in his. Lifting them to his lips individually, he first kissed the back of one hand before moving to the other, turning her hand palm up and placing a gentle kiss over the tattoo on her wrist.

Sarah's heart fumbled at his affection and she turned serious eyes to him, a hundred questions racing through her mind that she didn't get the chance to ask as his teeth caught at her finger, tongue stroking over her skin. His mouth was hot, sensual, and her breath hitched at the mixture of tenderness and hunger in his eyes. Jareth growled at her, lowered his head to hers slowly, fastening his mouth to hers and she ached for him, all those questions ceasing to be important.

Heat leapt into her stomach at the feeling of his warm lips moving against hers. His hands gripped her round the waist tightly and she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, filling her hands with it, reveling in her ability to smooth her fingers through the silky strands of his wild mane. Without breaking the kiss, he bent slightly, moving a hand behind her knees to scoop her up into his arms. Surprised by the action, she squeaked and held onto him tightly as reality altered again.

Unexpectedly she found herself before two elaborately carved wooden doors set into the wall of the stone corridor they now occupied. They were easily twice her height, depicting goblins frolicking and all other manner of strange creatures, most she had seen and a few she didn't recognize. Looking over Jareth's shoulder she saw a spiral staircase curving down to disappear in the darkness below. She wondered vaguely if perhaps they were in one of the towers.

Then the doors opened, swinging inward with a quiet sigh and excitement surged through her and leapt into her throat at the idea of what was bound to happen beyond those doors. Sarah's heart pounded, blood roaring in her ears as every emotion they were both feeling swirled together in a violent storm of need. The Goblin King gathered his queen more securely in his arms and carried her across the threshold.

"Welcome home precious." He said grinning down at her like the devil himself.

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N**

First and foremost... Whoop whoop, wedding night on the horizon! *Smiles evilly rubbing her hands together. I have already written half of the next chapter and have been enjoying myself waaaaaaayyy too much for my own good. This chapter was a little shorter than usual because I wanted to save the all the juiciness. muwahaha, I'm evil aren't I ?

Secondly, I apologize that it has been a month since I updated when I just said I would try and update every Friday. Graduate classes are taking up much more of my time than I had anticipated. Seeing as I have already written half of chapter six, I should most definitely have it out within two weeks. I promise!

On to the reviews!

Again thank you to everyone who takes the time to type some sweet words, it really makes me want to do nothing but write because they are addictive!

To the Guest who wrote- "My name seems to always be forgotten. But no matter. I love your story and u keep updating...I'm happy" I have not forgotten you and to prove it I am writing a thank you to you first! Your reviews light up my day. However, as you don't leave a name and are not logged in I only see Guest. So other than guessing which reviews are yours, I don't know for certain. I could start quoting for guest reviews so that each can recognize when I give a response but that is a hassle. Please type in a name so that I know who to send my undying love to! Thank you for your review and taking the time to do so. Muah!

Kellyn1604- Thank you! Your sweet for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.

Aquelana- Thank you for the information. I did do a little research on it but it wasn't very thoroughly done. Shame on me! I will go back fix that problem as soon as I have the chance and I really appreciate you letting me know.

Honoria Granger- Glad you enjoyed the walnut revenge. Don't worry I plan to keep it going until it is finished. There are a few more surprises in store as well.

Dekejis- Hahaha! I kept the fan hitting shit mild, to give our characters somewhat of a rest. But there is more intrigue to come!

Ebony-Dove- Oh my gosh, thank you for your sweet words. They made my heart get all twitterpated.

Blue- Aww! Glad that you enjoy my story so much, and sorry for making you wait. I promise the next chapter will be filled with such ooey gooey goodness it will make up for the wait times.

Sheitan- Your review is a drug! Thank you and I will.

To the person who writes... write more soon

write more soon...I will!


End file.
